Connectors serve various functions when used with an electronic device. Connectors may be used to charge an electronic device, transmit data, transmit audio signals including music through headphones or through a microphone, and provide debugging functions for developers. Micro B USB is one example of a connector for electronic devices. As society continues to develop different types of technology, such as wearable electronic devices, the design of standard connectors may be inadequate to complement the needs of this new technology.